The Burger Stand of Fate (Sans x Nico)
by Artemis the Foul
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Nico Yazawa, a butcher, and Sans, an owner of a burger stand. The two meet strange and wonderful characters and encounter strange circumstances as they form a powerful relationship.
1. The Two Meet

It was one of those boring days, when no birds bother to fly and no clouds bother to move. There was barely anyone around. And this wasn't good for a certain butcher. Nico Yazawa hadn't had a customer all morning. That wasn't good, so she supposed that she should close for the morning. That was until someone finally arrived.

"May I purchase one steak, please?" A man with a green cap said.

"Here you are, good sir." Nico politely handed a steak to the man. "That'll be ten dollars."

The man analyzed the steak for a moment before taking a bite from it.

"Sir...that steak isn't cooked." Nico was confused.

"This steak is far too well done." The man frowned.

"But sir, the steak hasn't-" Nico began.

"You people disgust me." The man scowled. "There's a burger stand at the park across the road."

Nico watched the man leave and sighed. She decided there'd be no harm in checking out the stand. Nico had never eaten a burger before. The beauty of living near the border of three cities is that the culture of the area can change so dramatically.

The park was busier than Nico had anticipated. A queue of joyful people snaked from what appeared to be the burger stand. Benches were filled with chatty, excited faces enjoying the delicacy. Nico waited in the queue for around five minutes before she reached the front. A man with what looked like a skeleton mask on his face greeted her.

"Hey there, sunshine. What'll it be?" The man asked. He wasn't very tall, no taller than Nico herself.

"Hi there! I'm Nico Yazawa!" She performed her trademark pose before speaking again. "I'm a butcher. I own Yazawa Meats, not far from here. I was wondering why you're selling so much more than me."

"Well, it's kinda busy, and people want to buy my burgers, so I won't be able to chat." The man replied. "Tell you what, come back here and I'll teach you a few things. Call me Sans. Sans the skeleton.

Nico joined Sans behind the stand.

"I know. I'll cook the burgers, and you can sell them." Sans offered.

"That's fine with me." Nico didn't have anything better to do.

Nico sold the burgers politely, with a smile. The people here seemed happy too. This was one of the great things about life here.

Slowly, the masses of people began to decrease until there were few around.

"They'll be back soon enough for lunch break," Sans winked.

Sans seemed so wise. Nico had never met anyone like him before.

"I'm gonna need a little help back here flipping these burgers," Sans told Nico. "Those customers don't like to wait."

Sans handed Nico two spatulas. The implements had long blades.

"These spatulas can flip up to four at once." Sans told her. "They're a real treat to use."

Nico tried to flip them, but found it hard to flip them all at once. Sans made it look so easy.

"Here, let me help you." Sans stood behind Nico and held Nico's arms. Nico was surprised at first, but then relaxed her arms.

"Here, like this." Sans lifted her arms up, and eight burgers leaped into the air. That's when Nico soared.

She felt like a baby bird, her wings newly granted. She flew high in the clouds, but everything that comes up, must come down.

All eight patties landed back on the grill, sizzling as they did. Sans suddenly realized how close he was to Nico and took a couple steps back. He scratched the back of his head and looked away from her.

"Yeah. That's how I do it." Sans began to walk away, but looked back at Nico. "I got some business to attend, you look after stand, will ya?"

Sans walked into the streets until he was far enough away from the stand before taking out his phone. He dialed a number then waited for a response.

"Hello?" A voice came.

"This is Sans. I got one." Sans replied.

"Good..." The voice said. "We'll meet at the café at around three. Make sure you'll be there."

"I will."

And with that, the receiver at the other end hung up. Then, Sans turned around and stared into the great metropolis. Everything seemed to happen so fast when he stood still. He then turned around and headed back to the stand.


	2. An Odd Coincidence

It was around six when Nico left for home. She needed to check on her younger siblings; they had been home along all day. About to reach the front porch of her house, she noticed a plate of sweets on her doorstep. A note read, 'For the sweetest idol in the universe'. Nico's heart swelled with happiness. This was the first time something like this had happened. Deciding there was no harm in eating them, she took one and put it in her mouth. It was spicy. Nico screamed a scream that could melt glass. Desperately trying to relieve the burning sensation on her tongue, she ran to a puddle and began to lick at it furiously. What kind of sick joke was that? She then noticed something off about the puddle. It hadn't rained lately. Either way, there was something in the puddle. A small, white dog. Most likely a Pomeranian. The dog happily rolled around in the puddle. Nico couldn't leave the dog on its own in the puddle, so she picked it up and took it with her.

"Bork." The dog borked. It leaped from her arms and began to run away.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Nico ran after the dog. For a small dog, it was very fast. After a few minutes of running, it led her back to the park. It stopped at the lake and turned to face Nico.

"No…where…to…run…now…!" she said, exhausted. She lunged at the dog, prompting it to jump on her head and kicking off with its hind legs, causing it to stay in the air for a second. Unfortunately, thanks to the laws of momentum, Nico was sent flying forward into the lake. She was submerged for a moment before returning to the surface. Desperately, she tried to reach the bank, but it was too high. And it seemed to be moving upwards. The lake's water was being drained?! Nico screamed as she was sucked into a hole in the lake's bottom.

Sans was at home. He was honing his psychokinetic powers. Ever since the day he became a skeleton, his PSI power had deteriorated. Starting off easy, he turned the pages of a book with his mind. It was a book that belonged to his brother. It was a book intended for young children. But Sans's brother was a…special case. After that, he decided to try lifting a slightly heavier object. He used a badge with a lightning bolt on it and tried to lift it up. Then Sans's phone began to ring.

"Hello, this is Sans. Sans the skeleton." Sans answered the phone.

"It's me."

"Papyrus?" It was Sans's brother. "What's up?"

"The plan worked! I can hardly believe it! I am incredible, if I do say so myself."

"Huh, it actually worked."

"SANS! You need to have more faith in me than that! I am the great Papyrus, after all."

"So, you managed to capture a human child."

"That's right! Ever since we moved to the surface, I've always wanted to capture a human!"

"Yeah…but the Royal Guard is no longer a thing. What do you need the child for?"

"Oh…you'll see."

"Papyrus, tell me."

"I…uh…need a young human with a high number of taste buds to try my delicious spaghetti! I learned that younger humans have more taste buds at the library!"

"That's great, Papyrus. By the way, how'd you pick which child to capture?"

"At the library, I found a magazine about school idols! Most of the idols looked far too old to be children. But I found one that looks young enough!"

"School idol, huh. Well, I hope everything goes your way."

"I'll see you later then, Sans!"

"See ya, bro."

Sans wondered what Papyrus might need with a human child. Human children were abundant on the surface, so why did Papyrus capture a specific one? Papyrus was definitely hiding something. Sans glanced at the time. It was 18:27. Nico must have arrived home, so Sans decided to call her. She was his first human friend since the time a human child accidentally fell into the Underground. As such, Sans was eager to keep in touch, even though it had only been half an hour since they were last together. Sans had got Nico's number for 'business purposes' but decided a casual chat couldn't do any harm. The receiving phone rang, but no one answered. That was odd. Nico's cell phone was on her when she was at the burger stand. Maybe it ran out of battery. Maybe she turned it off? Sans wondered if he should be concerned. They had only just met, but thinking about her, it gave him a special feeling. A strange, passionate feeling, yet a feeling that made Sans feel lonely. Like he was missing something. A train without a track. A duck without a quack. Glancing outside the window, he saw it was snowing. The sight of the snow took him back. Snowdin was a peaceful town. Not much changed with each day. Sans gazed into the lights of the city. He noticed an electronic billboard, advertizing what appeared to be a pop music group. Roman letters spelled 'Snow Halation'. Is that what he should call this lonely feeling? He thought about it for a moment before returning to his practice.


	3. Date Plans

Nico woke up. The floor beneath her was cold and hard. She got up and brushed her apron. Iron bars kept her from escaping the room she was in. Or rather, they would, were they not too far apart to be effective. Nico slipped between the bars and began to examine her surroundings. The room was wallpapered and contained furniture, magazines and even toys. A bed in the style of a racing car seemed to imply that this was a child's bedroom. But why had she ended up here? Nico decided the best thing to do was to investigate the rest of the house. She sneaked around, being careful not to make a sound.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A voice came from behind Nico. She froze. Then, she slowly turned around to see a tall skeletal figure.

Nico thought for a moment before deciding what to say. "Nico-Nico-Nii?"

The skeleton seemed confused. "First you escape my cage and now you're speaking in some alien language? What is this?!"

Nico could barely believe she was being spoke to by a skeleton. Could Sans be one as well? "Uh…why did you capture me and put me in a cage?" Nico gained the courage to talk to him.

"It's something to do with my brother! Here, I'll tell you." He got down on one knee and whispered in Nico's ear, even though no-one was around to overhear him. "By the way, I am the great Papyrus!"

"And I'm Nico Yazawa, though you should already know that."

"Yes! An idol from some school-based group thingy. Its name…was it Moons? Mules?"

"μ's! We were called μ's!" Nico was slightly frustrated at the fact he couldn't remember their group name.

"How do you spell that?"

"Uh…"

Sans was at his house, not far from Papyrus's. His phone began to ring.

"This is Sans."

"Sans! Great news! I captured a human! You have to come over here right now!"

"Sure thing, bro. Be right over." Sans made use of his teleportation ability and transported himself to outside Papyrus's house. He knocked on the door.

"He's here already!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Remember the plan, Nico."

Nico scurried away while Papyrus opened the door to greet Sans.

"Hello, Sans! You made it here quick! Now, come with me!" Papyrus took Sans's arm and pulled him into a walk-in wardrobe. Within seconds, Papyrus had Sans change outfit. He now wore a blue and yellow striped shirt and a red baseball cap.

"I haven't worn these in so long." Sans said.

Then Nico emerged from a different room. "So, who's my date?" Nico was shocked to see Sans in front of her with different clothes. The clothes really suited him, she thought to herself.

Sans turned to Papyrus. "You abducted Nico just to set me up on a date? I thought you captured a human child?"

"Well Sans you see-" Papyrus paused for a moment. "Nico's not a child?"

Nico was angered by Papyrus's surprise. "Is it not very clear that I am eighteen? I look nothing like a child!"

Sans and Papyrus exchanged looks.

"So, are you two going to date or not?"

"It seems like fun." Nico said. "But I need to change. Also, I need to check on my siblings. They've been alone for hours probably wondering where I am."

"How about we have the date tomorrow?" Sans suggested.

"That's fine with me." Nico agreed. "But until then, don't forget about me." Nico walked up to Sans, leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later!" she smiled, leaving the house.

"Wow Sans, the plan actually worked! Now you have a date! Isn't that incredible! … Sans?"

Sans stood still, quivering. He was blushing profusely.

"Hahaha! I'd say you love each other already!"


	4. Filling The Gap

Sans was still at Papyrus's house. They were watching TV while eating spaghetti that Papyrus cooked. He had improved drastically at cooking spaghetti, but couldn't cook anything else.

"I cannot believe this! I hate fillers!" Papyrus was annoyed at the fact that his favorite show had showcased a filler episode. "How do they expect us to watch this?!" Papyrus, of course, watched it anyway.

"It's OK, bro. Something cool will happen in the fifth episode, I'm sure of it." Sans winked.

"Still! I have been awaiting episode four for absolutely ages! I feel betrayed…" Papyrus slumped in his chair slightly, and then noticed there wasn't any popcorn. "Sans! Teleport to the store and get some popcorn, will you?"

"Okay." Sans replied.

We, as humans, detest fillers. Intended to fill the gaps between exciting battles or incredible challenges, they are created to slow the pace of a series, giving time for characters to develop. Though often looked down upon, fillers can create some of our treasured moments with a series. But now always.

Everything was normal at the Yazawa household. Luckily, Nico's younger siblings hadn't resorted to cannibalism. Nico fed them various grilled meats, before proceeding to lock them in the basement so she could enjoy some time alone. She turned on the family computer, and much to her dismay, she was greeted a plethora of pop-ups. Nico wailed in anger; it was a virus. Upon further inspection, it seemed all of the windows had something in common. They were all written in lowercase and poor English, and all the messages ended with a ':]' face. Messages included: "your computer might been at risk!" "Zimbabwe's currency has inflate by 79.6 billion percent", "Your pregnant", and "nice". It was quite the predicament.

Now we take a break from our regular protagonists. Frarly is a blue, bipedal, fish-like creature with orange hair. Frarly was at home, looking at hot boys in magazines and cutting them out with a pair of scissors, when suddenly the scissors broke.

"Aw, crap. Gonna have to get some more." Frarly cycled to the store to go get some more, honking the horn on the way there.

It was late, so the only shop open was a convenience store run by a foreign guy.

"Hi, I need a pair of scissors," Frarly told the shopkeeper.

"You want scissor? Ask Julia, she knows where they are." Frarly went to the woman named Julia.

"Hi, I need a pair of scissors."

"You want a pair?"

"Yeah, I need to get a pair."

Julia then began to chuckle.

Frarly kept a blank look. "I don't get it."

Julia then pointed over to the aisle where the scissors were. Frarly found a pair of scissors and went to pay for them. Sans the skeleton was buying some popcorn.

"Popcorn, eh? Watchin' a movie?" Frarly asked.

"Just watching TV with my brother." Sans replied.

"Oh, cool."


	5. Impersonation

Frarly began to stick various magazine cut-outs on the wall, when suddenly, a figure burst through the door.  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!" asked the figure, who greatly resembled Frarly.  
"I'm Frarly. Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" Frarly replied.  
"No, I'm Frarly." Frarly replied.  
For narrative purposes, the Frarly from Chapter 4 will be referred to as Frarly 1, and the Frarly who just burst through the door will be referred to as Frarly.  
"We can't both be Frarly," Frarly 1 frowned.  
"I live here," Frarly 2 told Frarly 1. "I just came back from work and here you are."  
"Well why do think I'm here?" Frarly 1 questioned.  
"I don't know, why do you think you're here?" Frarly 2 was becoming frustrated.  
"To make you look like an utter freak in the story, why else?" Frarly 1 responded.  
"Firstly, don't break the fourth wall. We were told not to do that. Secondly, why on earth would you do that?" Frarly 2 said.  
"Just because the narrator said so doesn't mean we can't break the fourth wall. Also, I get bored very easily." Frarly 1 told Frarly 2.  
"Who even is the narrator anyway?!" Frarly 2 asked.  
Oh, I'm Frarly. They're both imposters. But that's a story for another day. Also, by the way, Frarly 2 was at WcDonald's eating WcNuggets dipped in Szechuan sauce and crying. Frarly 2 doesn't have a job.  
"Wait a minute," Frarly 1 said. "I'm Frarly, that's Frarly and you're Frarly? Are there any other Frarlys I should know about?"  
"How about we return to the story everyone came for?" Frarly 2 suggested.  
"What are we gonna do about all these cut-outs now?" Frarly 1 asked.  
I think Frarly 2 is right. It was morning, and Nico was outside, watering flowers. Her siblings were still in the basement. Nico had thrown them some meat into the basement while they were asleep, so they wouldn't die and she wouldn't be grounded. It was an aesthetically pleasing garden. Grass blanketed the earth, flowers stood proudly around the perimeter, and a willow tree stood in the middle. Nico was still watering the flowers when she noticed that a shadow had cast over her. Confused, she turned around to see a robot. It was a cuboidal metallic robot, with a grid of flashing red and yellow lights on its front. Music began to play and the robot began to talk.  
"Greetings! I am Mettaton! I am a robot from the underground built by Dr Alphys! I am designed to entertain; I am a star!"  
Nico wasn't sure how to respond. She suspected it might be some sort of trap, after what happened prior.  
"I know that you were once a school idol! That is why that you are my enemy!" Mettaton announced.  
Nico was puzzled, but it all became clear when the robot's hands turned into knives.  
"Time to say goodbye." Mettaton began to advance towards Nico. Nico screamed and began to scurry into the street, but Mettaton pursued her. Its wheels coupled with rocket power meant that it was catching up – fast. In a moment of fear and haste, Nico threw the watering can she had been holding at Mettaton. The splash caused sparks to come off the robot, and smoke began to waft from it too. After violent shuddering, the robot exploded, causing pieces of flaming metal to soar in every direction. Nico used her arm to shield her face. After a few seconds, she lowered her arm to find a ghost in the middle of the wreckage. It resembled a white sheet, and wore headphones.  
"Heh. I bet I did a good Mettaton impression. I hope you liked it…" the ghost faded away. Nico stood for a moment, admiring the destruction, before going back to water some more flowers.  
Papyrus was cooking breakfast, while Sans waited patiently.  
"Spaghetti is my specialty, but today I made these pancakes!" Papyrus beamed and gave Sans a plate of pancakes shaped like skulls. "These took a lot of effort! It isn't easy tibia chef! Nyeh heh heh!"  
Sans chuckled at the pun. "Thanks for cooking breakfast today, bro."  
"How could I not on the day of your big date?" Papyrus grinned.  
"Oh, come on, it's not that big of a deal…" Sans was quickly becoming embarrassed.  
"Yes it is! A date is a wondrous occasion! It's been so long since I had my first date." Papyrus began to gaze as he reminisced about that day.  
"That was barely a date. You were dating a strange lonely child." Sans remarked.  
"Well, in that case you're in the exact same situation." Papyrus joked.  
"Nico isn't a child…she's just a little…vertically challenged." Sans chose his words carefully.  
"You haven't really grown much either, Sans. Are you eating enough protein?" Papyrus questioned Sans.  
"Yeah, of course," Sans replied.  
"I can remember when you were younger, Sans. Sporting that cap and backpack, swinging that old baseball bat of yours, you were so cool!" Papyrus was grinning ear to ear.  
"I'm still cool, Papyrus," Sans told him.  
"Of course you are! Only people as cool as you can get a date! Now eat up. You've got an important afternoon ahead of you."  
Sans ate the pancakes, but not before applying ketchup. 


End file.
